Quédate conmigo, quédate a mi lado
by Soganuke
Summary: Ellos salieron a cenar... pero no regresaron ¿Que pasó? ¿Lograran superar las pruebas?, pero sobre todo ¿estarán juntos? Mal summary, mejor lean. Esta es una adaptación, todos los créditos para JanetStroke16.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es original de****_ JanetStroke16 _****con Seddie, yo solo tengo el humilde trabajo de adaptarla a Big Time Rush.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Big Time Rush ni esta historia me pertenecen. Si Big Time Rush fuera mío habría 5° temporada y más conciertos en Latinoamerica.**

Kendall POV

¿Cómo comenzó todo? Lo recuerdo bien….

Era de noche, llegamos a Palmwoods después de estar con Gustavo ensayando las canciones de nuestro 3 álbum, Get Up*. Habíamos invitado a las chicas a nuestro apartamento para cenar.

-Hola amor- me saludo Jo con un cálido beso.

-¡HOY ES VIERNES DE PALITOS DE PESCADO!- Gritaron James y Carlos al unísono. Carlos, James, Lucy, Jo y yo subimos al ascensor, Camille y Logan se quedaron afuera.

-¿No van a subir?- Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Nosotros vamos a ir a cenar a un restaurant ¿Le pueden avisar a la Sra. Knigth?- Respondió y pregunto Logan.

-Claro- aseguro James- ¿A qué hora regresan?

-Antes de la media noche- contesto Logan y posó su mano derecha sobre los hombros de Camille.

-Adiós- nos despedimos los que nos encontrábamos dentro del ascensor, ellos dos sonrieron. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y esa fue la última vez que los vimos.

Camille POV

Estaba cambiándole al estéreo del auto de Logan mientras él conducía con su total atención en la carretera, veníamos de regreso cenar en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Hollywood. Encontré entre las estaciones mi canción favorita, Nothing Even Matters, de Big Time Rush. Esa canción me la dedico Logan y dice que él mismo la escribió pensando en mí. Tenemos ya casi 4 meses siendo novios oficialmente.

En fin, volviendo al presente, habíamos pasado a comprar 3 litros de helado para los chicos, y estábamos aun a unas cuantas cuadras del Palmwoods cuando un semáforo en rojo nos detuvo.

-La noche fue maravillosa Ma vie (Mi vida)

-Lo mismo digo Mon Ciel (Mi cielo)

-Valla, eso me alegra –dijo besándome delicadamente –Me pregunto si, de no habernos enamorado el uno del otro aún practicarías tus bofetadas y besos con otros chicos.

-Probablemente si, así que considérate afortunado de que te haya elegido a ti Mon ciel –le dije para después darle una bofetada y besarlo. Él solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Mañana vamos a ir al cine ¿cierto? –me preguntó

-Ese es el plan ¿Qué película veremos?

-No lo sé… cuando estemos ahí vemos la cartelera y escoge… -ambos dimos un brinco en el asiento cuando un fuerte golpe en la ventana nos asusto –¿Qué diablos? –dijo Logan pero ese alguien volvió a tocar en la ventana del lado del conductor

-Abre la puerta –grito el hombre desde afuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escucháramos

-No abras Logan, solo vámonos –mi voz tenía un toque de pánico, esto no era bueno.

-Tengo una maldita arma, así que si quieres que tu novia este a salvo abre la puerta –ambos nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos, Logan llevo su mano a la manija de la puerta para abrir pero sostuve su brazo

-¡Logan no! ¡No abras!

-Lo siento Camille, no voy a dejar que te haga nada, hay que hacerle caso –sin más, abrió la puerta y el tipo inmediatamente lo saco, abrió la puerta trasera y aventó a Logan en el asiento trasero, cerró la puerta y subió al asiento del conductor. Lo mire con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Sin más encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha, mis ojos fueron hasta la pistola que había puesto en su regazo. Mire hacia atrás a Logan, quien me miraba con una expresión preocupada, luego miro al hombre que nos llevaba hacia la carretera.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde nos llevas? ¿Qué quieres?

-Demasiadas preguntas amigo, tranquilos, se han portado bien hasta ahora, si siguen así no lastimare a tu novia ni a ti, porque ¿es tu novia verdad? –pregunto mirando a Logan por el retrovisor con el seño fruncido, como si fuera algo muy importante

-Sí, es mi novia, por favor has conmigo lo que quieras pero…

-Hey, hey, tranquilo, no es necesario, no le hare nada, tampoco a ti

-¿entonces qué quieres? Puedes llevarte el auto, el dinero…. –yo estaba petrificada, no podía decir nada mientras la conversación entre Logan y aquel hombre se desarrolla, el hecho de pensar en lo que este hombre pudiera hacerme a mí, o a Logan me ponía muy nerviosa.

-No quiero sus pertenencias, hablaremos de lo que quiero más tarde, ahora, vamos a conoceros, por que estaremos un buen tiempo juntos –entonces lo entendí y mis ojos se abrieron aún más con horror, mire a Logan y al parecer él también lo había comprendido. Nos estaban secuestrando. –mi nombre es Hamilton, es de origen Inglés, ¿Cuál es tu nombre linda? –me pregunto estirando su mano para tomar la mía, rápidamente quite mi mano y me aleje tanto como me fue posible

-No la toques! –grito Logan desde el asiento trasero inclinándose hacia adelante

-Muy bien, muy bien, tranquilo… no le voy a hacer nada, ya te lo dije… mientras que se porten bien. Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –insistió mirándome, yo no quería que me hiciera nada y mucho menos a Logan, así que obedecí.

-Camille…

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor Camille, yo te dije el origen de mi nombre, y significa _fortaleza_ –la acentuación en la palabra fortaleza no pasó desapercibida para mí, si este hombre se proponía hacernos daño lo lograría.

-Es de origen… francés, me parece –conteste lentamente, estaba intimidada por ese tipo.

-¿Qué significa? –me alentó a continuar

-La que ofrece sacrificio –conteste simplemente, él sonrió

-Ahora tu amigo, tu turno –dijo mirando a Logan por el retrovisor, Logan lo miro fijamente con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios ¿Por qué sonreía el idiota? ¿No era consciente de la situación?

-Logan, Líder –la intensidad en la mirada de Logan se acentuó, era como si le estuviera diciendo a Hamilton "Mi nombre también significa que soy líder, puedo luchar contra ti" nunca antes en mi vida encontré a Logan más atractivo como en ese irónico momento, en el que su lado fuerte salió a relucir. –es de origen Escoces-Celta.

-Valla, interesante –dijo Hamilton bajando la velocidad del auto para entrar en un sendero por el bosque, no tenía ni idea de donde estábamos o a donde nos dirigíamos.

Hamilton paro el auto y bajo, todo estaba oscuro alrededor excepto por la luz de un faro que alumbraba la entrada de una cabaña y proyectaba la sombra de un hombre en la entrada. Hamilton abrió la puerta de atrás

- Logan ahora baja, Camille, baja tú también –ambos obedecimos, Logan inmediatamente corrió a mi lado y tomo mi mano protectoramente –vamos, a la cabaña, tenemos mucho de qué hablar –tenía su arma en la mano todo el tiempo, eso me ponía nerviosa, podría escapársele un tiro y herir a Logan, o a mí. Nos guió dentro de la cabaña, era de dos pisos bastante espaciosa. Nos indicó sentarnos en lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, Logan y yo tomamos asiento en un sillón, muy cerca el uno del otro, él tenía un brazo alrededor de mí, me hacía sentir segura. De pronto aparecieron un par de hombres totalmente idénticos se veían jóvenes en realidad, por lo menos mas jóvenes que Hamilton.

-Muy bien chicos, ellos son Benjamin y Edward, son gemelos como podrán ver, ellos me ayudaran con ustedes, ya saben, a atenderlos y demás cosas. Pero bien….

-Solo dinos que quieres para dejarnos libres, puedes llamarle a Gustavo él tiene dinero suficiente para….

-Logan, Logan, Logan, amigo tranquilo… no quiero dinero de ustedes ni sus pertenencias, bueno en realidad solo sus teléfonos celulares –hizo una seña a los gemelos quienes inmediatamente se acercaron a nosotros, Logan y yo rápidamente sacamos los teléfonos y se los dimos, luego regresaron a su antiguo lugar. –bien, como decía, no quiero dinero, les diré algo, yo tengo un empleo, es muy productivo, lo deje un tiempo, porque los chicos que me ayudaban antes… bueno…. Ellos se pusieron algo difíciles y… no término bien… -paso una mano por su pistola y luego nos miró –pero estoy seguro que ustedes cooperaran y no terminaran…. en algún lugar del bosque. Así que ahora ustedes dos me ayudaran con mi empleo verdad? Pronto tendré mi dinero de vuelta

-¿Qué… que clase de empleo es? –pregunte dubitativa ¿Cómo Logan y yo podríamos ayudarle?

-Bueno yo, ayudo a personas que no pueden tener bebes a hacer una familia, yo les vendo lindos y tiernos bebes –mis ojos se abrieron tanto que creí que se podrían salir, sentí el brazo de Logan tensarse en mi cintura… esto no podía ser real…. –así que creo que ya saben cuál es su trabajo, hacen un bebé, yo lo vendo y todos somos felices –continuo con naturalidad, Logan se paró de golpe mirando a Hamilton con rabia

-¿Esperas que embarace a Camille, para que después vendas a mi hijo a unos desconocidos? ¿Qué clase de enfermo eres? Eso no va a pasar….

-No comiences a ponerte difícil Logan, por tu propio bien, y el de tu novia, y sí, eso es exactamente lo que hare, y de ello dependen sus vidas. Los trámites de adopción son laboriosos, tardados y costosos, los padres infértiles pagan fortunas por un bebe, y ustedes dos son bastante apuestos, estoy seguro que harán lindos bebes para mí -¿bebes? ¿Más de uno? Esto no podía ser cierto, tome la mano de Logan para que se sentara de nuevo junto a mí pero rechazo mi mano

-¿Qué pasa si me rehúso a hacerlo?

-Bueno, creí que ya había sido bastante claro con lo que te podría pasar, si te rehúsas a hacerlo, te matare, así de simple, pero ¿sabes? Tu novia en serio es bonita, muy buen ejemplar para fabricar bebes, así que Logan, tu escoges, si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo, o cualquiera de mis dos apuestos compañeros ¿Qué piensas he?

-No te atrevas a tocarla… -Hamilton sonrió

-Así me gusta Logan, eso significa que estarás encantado de cooperar, y seamos honestos, fui un adolescente también, estoy seguro de que mueres cada día de tu vida para ponerle las manos a tu novia encima –se burló y Logan lo miro con odio –así que comiencen a trabajar en ello, en esta casa encontraran todo lo necesario para estar bien, para vivir como un feliz matrimonio, pero si necesitan algo háganoslo saber, les visitaremos a menudo. Estaremos en otra cabaña, bastante cerca de aquí, y por cierto no intenten escapar es inútil, todas las ventanas están selladas, son irrompibles al igual que las puertas, están completamente encerrados. Y en caso de que lograran salir, estamos en medio de la nada, nunca encontrarían el camino de regreso y aunque lo hicieran tardarían días en llegar y morirían de hambre o deshidratados –su sonrisa era malévola, sabía perfectamente que no teníamos escapatoria. Quería despertar y darme cuenta que era un mal sueño. Tome nuevamente la mano de Logan para que se sentara a mi lado y esta vez lo hizo abrasándome de nuevo. –ahora bien, nos iremos porque es algo noche y todos queremos descansar, aunque ustedes deberían ponerse a trabajar, entre más pronto mejor

Se levantó y salió de la sala, con sus dos compañeros tras él, escuchamos la puerta del frente cuando se fueron, seguida por más ruidos que sonaban como un montón de seguros, un par de minutos después escuchamos el auto de Logan encenderse y alejarse. Los dos nos quedamos ahí petrificados por un buen rato, la idea no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, esto era horrible.

-¿Logan? –dije por fin después de un rato, el solo me miro -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No se Camille, no se… no quiero que nos haga daño a ninguno de los dos…

-¡Pero no quiero embarazarme! ¡Tenemos 17 años! No es justo…

-Lo sé Ma vie, pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

-Tenemos que encontrar una salida de esto Logan… no podemos hacer lo que dijo y mucho menos dejar que venda a nuestro hijo como si fuera un perro…

-¡Lo sé Camille! También estoy buscando una salida, pero ¿qué opciones tenemos cariño? Si no soy yo lo hará uno de ellos y no voy a dejar que te pongan un dedo encima… -estábamos acorralados, no teníamos más opción que hacer lo que decían, pero me sentía agotada, necesitaba dormir, por ese momento solo necesitaba encontrar una cama.

-Me siento agotada, vamos a dormir, mañana hablaremos más de todo…

-Está bien, vamos, estoy seguro que arriba esta nuestra habitación o algo así –se levantó y tomo mi mano, ambos nos encaminamos escaleras arriba. No nos costó mucho encontrar nuestra habitación. Arriba había 4 habitaciones igual que abajo y dos baños, uno en cada piso. En la parte baja estaba la cocina, la sala de estar, el comedor y un cuarto cerrado con llave. Arriba estaba nuestra habitación, una habitación vacía, una habitación-gimnasio, con máquinas para hacer ejercicio obviamente y la cuarta habitación era una especie de biblioteca, con una computadora muy vieja y un escritorio con dos sillas. En… _nuestra habitación, _había una enorme cama, un closet lleno de ropa nueva para hombre y para mujer, un tocador, la puerta para el baño y un buro de cada lado de la cama. Logan y yo nos cambiamos por ropa para dormir y sin más me encamine a la enorme cama y me recosté, Logan se acostó al lado mío y me abrazo, nos cubrió con las cobijas y luego apago la luz.

-¿Logan?

-¿Si?

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor?

-¿Por qué habría de olvidarlo? –hundí mi cara en su cuello y el beso mi cabeza. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, había sido nuestra primera vez hace un poco más de un mes.

-Me alegra que lo hayamos hecho antes, no me hubiera gustado que fuera aquí, forzado y con los fines que tiene todo esto…

-¿Estás diciendo que iremos adelante con sus planes?

-¿Tenemos otra opción?

-Creo que no…

-Espero que alguien nos encuentre a tiempo…

-Si… duerme Ma vie, mañana hablaremos de todo

-Te amo Mon ciel

-Y yo a ti ma bien.

**Este fue el primer capitulo, los reviews son gratis y ayudar a elevar el autoestima de la autora original, ****_JanetStroke16 _****y de la adaptadora****_ Soganuke._**

***En la serie el 3° álbum es ****_Get Up_**** aunque en la vida real sea ****_24/seven._**

**Besos y abrazo psicológicos.**

**Sofía **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, recuerden todo el crédito para ****_JanetStroke16 _****autora original, yo solo tengo el humilde trabajo de adaptarla.**

**Discleimer: Ni Big Time Rush ni esta historia me pertenecen.**

Kendall POV.

Muy temprano por la mañana me levantaron ruidos, eran voces y venían de la sala. Esperaba encontrar a Logan en la otra cama pero él no estaba ahí. Anoche nos dormimos pasada la media noche pero ellos no llegaron, pensé que tal vez fueron a algún parque a estar solos.

Esa era la voz del papá de Camille. Y sonaba preocupado.

Rápidamente baje corriendo las escaleras para encontrarme mi mamá tratando de calmar al señor Roberts.

-Hey, ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunte acercándome al sofá, ambos se pusieron rápidamente de pie

-Kenny, ¿sabes dónde están Camille y Logan? –pregunto mi mamá, el señor Roberts dio un paso al frente y tomo mis hombros.

-¡Dime dónde está mi Camille!

-Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿No saben dónde están? ¿Qué está pasando? –ahora si me sentía preocupado.

-Anoche Camille no llego a casa, y no ha llegado, Bitters dice que ni siquiera se han aparecido a dejar el auto de Logan, la última vez que los vio fue anoche cuando se fue con Logan en su auto, no regresaron…

Carlos y James salieron por la puerta de su habitación tallándose los ojos y Katie por la puerta de enfrente.

-Está bien… calmémonos, los vamos a encontrar… y van a estar bien…

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-Camille y Logan no llegaron a dormir anoche.

-¿Ya los llamaron?- pregunto Katie sentándose en el sofá.

-Sí y ninguno de las dos contesto - respondió el padre de Camille

-Llámale a Jo tal vez ella sepa dónde están, yo llamare a Lucy- dijo James.

-Está bien- me aparte un poco y marque el número que sabía de memoria.

-Hola amor- respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, ¿están contigo Camille y Logan?- pregunté impaciente.

-No ¿sucede algo?- pregunto preocupada.

-Anoche no llegaron a dormir ¿Sabes a dónde están?

-No, no me ha llamado, tengo que ir a grabar mantenme informada ¿si?

-Claro cualquier cosa te aviso, te amo.

-Yo también te amo- Colgué el celular y todos me veían esperanzados.

-No sabe donde están.- Ahora todos esperábamos la respuesta de James. Él comenzó a sonreir y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Guardo su celular y nos miró a todos.

-Tampoco sabe a donde se encuentran.

-Es una broma, tú estabas sonriendo.- Dijo el padre de Camille sentándose a lado de mi hermana y enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

-No es una broma, yo jamás mentiría en algo tan serio.- Contesto preocupado.

-¿Entonces por que sonreías?- pregunte con una mínima esperanza de que dijera lo contrario.

-Por Lucy, me dijo que me quiere.

-Llamen a los hospitales y a la estación de policía- sugirió mi hermana

-No tienen nada en la estación ni tampoco en el hospital –continuo el señor Roberts –llamaran a los demás hospitales de la zona, si hay algo nos avisaran enseguida.

-Esto no puede ser bueno… -dijo Carlos pasando una mano por su cabello, se sentó en el sofá y suspiro profundamente -¿Qué más podemos hacer?

-Vamos –dijo mi madre –vamos a la policía a llenar registro de extravío, iniciaran una investigación

-¿y si no lo hacen? ¿Y si deciden pasarlo por alto como muchos casos? –grito Carlos desesperado, lo mire fijamente tomando sus hombros

-Si hacen eso entonces llamaremos tu papá –Desde que nos fuimos de Minnesota habían ascendido al padre de Carlos a General. Él podía mover cielo y tierra para ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestros amigos.

- Tienes razón Kenny- dijo y me abrazó – Tengo miedo.

Logan POV

Me desperté muy temprano, pude ver por una ventana que el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse. Me senté en la cama y puse mis pies en la alfombra, recargué mis codos en mis piernas y deje mis manos en mi cabeza, agarrando mi cabello con fuerza, me sentía frustrado. Gustavo se volvería loco si no aparecía para grabar el nuevo álbum, ojala tuviera una oportunidad de hacerles saber a mi familia que estaba bien, que no tiene mucho por qué preocuparse y que no le avisaran a mi madre. Seguramente a estas alturas ya todos sabían que no estabamos. Ojala pudieran encontrarnos antes de que algo más pasara. Aunque ¿a quién engaño? Camille y yo estamos acorralados, nuestra vida depende de que ella quede embarazada. Simplemente no era justo.

-¿Estás bien? –Escuche su voz detrás de mí -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto preocupada y me gire rápidamente para verla, aún estaba acostada pero tenía una mano estirada hacia mí, la tome y bese sus dedos

-No, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando… -le conteste mientras regresaba a acostarme al lado de ella en la cama, poniéndola entre mis brazos.

-¿En qué?

-En los chicos.

-Mi padre ya debe de haberse vuelto loco, ya sabes que ni siquiera quería que saliera contigo por ser amigo de James ´´El mujeriego ese´´ –dijo con una pequeña risa imitando una voz gave y yo también reí. Era bueno que ante todo mi novia conservara su sentido del humor, lo último que necesitaba es que los dos estuviéramos molestos y deprimidos. Nos teníamos el uno al otro, y dentro de lo que cabía, estábamos bien.

-Solo quisiera poder decirles que estoy bien, que no se preocupen

-También quisiera poder decirle eso a mi papá, es muy sobreprotector conmigo. Jo y Lucy también deben estar preocupadas…

-Tal vez mas tarde cuando Hamilton venga podríamos decirle que nos deje avisarles que estamos vivos y bien…

-Ojala… prometió portarse amable si… si nosotros… obedecíamos….

-Quisiera poder encontrar una salida… -ambos nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. En realidad no teníamos mucho que hacer pero cuando Camille decidió que no podía esperar más para comer nos arreglamos un poco y bajamos a la cocina. En esta había todo lo necesario como Hamilton había dicho, el refrigerador estaba lleno de comida, las alacenas tenían bajillas y cubiertos, la mesa tenía un mantel, la estufa funcionaba perfectamente, había sartenes, espátulas, una parrilla, etcétera. Todo lo necesario. Incluso había unas botellas de vino y unas cuantas cervezas en el refrigerador.

Comencé a preparar tocino, acompañado con huevos fritos también. Nuestro desayuno era bastante decente en realidad. Además de eso teníamos jugo de naranja, café, pan tostado con mermelada y a petición de Camille de "postre" un helado de chocolate que encontró en el refrigerador. -¿sabes? –comenzó a hablar una vez que terminamos de desayunar. Nos quedamos ahí en el comedor el uno al lado del otro –si esto no fuera un secuestro, y no nos estuvieran obligando a tener un bebé para venderlo, en realidad esto sería bueno. Tú y yo, solos, viviendo en una casa alejada de todos y de todo…

-Lo sé, creo que aún podemos buscarle los aspectos buenos a todo esto, vamos a estar aquí por un buen tiempo y si lo hacemos aun peor con nuestra actitud será un infierno para los dos…

-Lo sé… -Camille suspiro y luego tomo mi mano –ven, vamos a ver televisión –la seguí a la sala y ambos tomamos asiento en la alfombra recargados en el sofá con algunas almohadas para apoyarnos. Por lo menos teníamos televisión. Obviamente no teníamos teléfono, ni internet o algo que nos permitiera comunicarnos con el exterior. Estábamos completamente aislados.

-Te amo –susurre contra sus labios. Ella llevo sus manos a mi nuca para obligarme a besarla de nuevo.

-También te amo mon ciel –dijo con una sonrisa que yo correspondí y volví a besarla, acariciando su mejilla con una mano y su cabello con la otra. Sentí sus manos bajar por mi pecho hasta el borde de mi camisa para levantarla ligeramente y meter sus manos para acariciar mi torso, con el cual tenía una curiosa obsesión. De un tiempo para acá me he hecho un gran fan del ejercicio y porque Gustavo nos dijo que solo éramos un cuerpo y una cara linda para que el depositara su talento en nosotros y nos obligaba a ponernos en forma para nuestras rushers, aun no éramos muy famosos pero nuestras pocas fans nos amaban , lo cual me hacía sentir orgulloso y alimentaba mi ego cada vez que Camille y todas ellas me veía de esa manera hambrienta… Recordé cuando mi castaña y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez y bueno, en las demás, que no han sido muchas ya que en este mes, son raras las oportunidades que tenemos de estar solos en el 2j o en su apartamento. Pero cada una ha valido la pena, ahora aquí, a pesar de que teníamos que hacerlo por órdenes de Hamilton, igual nos será muy difícil mantener las manos alejadas el uno del otro por puro deseo. Después de todo, estaremos ahí solos las 24 horas del día sin nada que hacer.

Cuando las cosas se estaban comenzando a poner más interesantes escuchamos el sonido de los múltiples candados de la puerta. Hamilton y sus hombres estaban aquí. Ambos nos pusimos rápidamente de pie para luego sentarnos en el sillón, esperando a que entraran.

-¡Buenos días! Camille, Logan –saludo Hamilton entrando en la sala, seguido por sus dos compañeros que nunca hablaban -¿Qué tal pasaron la noche?

-Supongo que bien –le conteste

-Valla, me alegra, espero que se hayan puesto a trabajar en lo que acordamos, porque para eso vine, para hablar mejor con ustedes, ayer ya era tarde, y todos estábamos cansados, pero hoy vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y voy a ser claro. –nos miró fijamente por unos momentos, luego respiro profundo y siguió hablando –dentro de 15 o 20 días aproximadamente Camille se realizara el primer test de embarazo, es tu primera oportunidad Camille, si resulta negativo, bueno habrá que seguir intentando pero si a los siguientes 15 días resulta negativo, bueno, comenzaremos a tener problemas. Y tal vez yo, o alguno de los gemelos tenga que ayudar a Logan a dejarte embarazada así que ya sabes –dijo mirándome fijamente –Ahora ven, necesito que hablemos en privado. –no me moví, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Camille sola con esos dos –vamos Logan que esperas?

-No voy a dejar a Camille sola con….

-No te preocupes –me interrumpió –no le harán nada te lo prometo, no tienen motivos, ahora sé un buen chico, y obedece o entonces si le pasaran cosas –mire a mi castaña por unos momentos, bese su frente y me levante para seguir a Hamilton hacia la cocina donde me indico que tomara asiento en uno de los bancos. –bien, seamos francos Logan,¿ alguna vez tu y Camille han tenido sexo? –yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza –muy bien, eso es bueno. Ahora, se que tal vez ella este asustada y se resista, pero quiero que entiendas Loggie, que si no lo haces, bueno ya sabes que haremos nosotros, así que aunque ella no quiera, tienes que hacerlo ¿entendido? Tienen un mes. En el baño hay pruebas de embarazo, quiero una de ellas positiva de preferencia en los próximos 20 días o si no….

-¡Entendí! –Le interrumpí con un tono enojado –no necesito que lo sigas diciendo, no le harás daño a Cami, no será necesario

-¡Ese es mi chico! –Dijo con tono alegre palmeándome la espalda –ahora vamos, trataremos asuntos menores. Oh, por cierto, una cosa más…

Camille POV

Me sentía muy incómoda con esos dos hombres mirándome fijamente… Hamilton se había llevado a Logan dejándome sola con los gemelos, sintiéndome insegura. Sabía que si intentaban algo no podría pelear contra ellos, soy una persona débil y por eso me sentía segura cerca de Loggie. No dejaría que ningún hombre, además de Logan me tocara. Estaba aterrada por lo que teníamos que hacer, yo tenía la mayor carga, después de todo, lo único que Logan tenía que hacer era, bueno, su trabajo. Pero yo tenía que llevar el bebé por 9 meses. Además para nada quería estar embarazada, no a los 17 años. El cuerpo de una mujer cambia mucho con un embarazo y yo definitivamente no quería eso por mi trabajo de actriz. Los cambios de humor, la inestabilidad hormonal, los ascos y mareos por las mañanas, los calambres. Todo. Definitivamente no estaba lista para un embarazo, pero ¿Qué alternativa tenia? Ninguna… por lo menos no tendría que criar a un bebe, mucho menos estaría preparada para eso. Tampoco me agrada la idea de que Hamilton venda a mi hijo como si fuera una mascota, a personas desconocidas, pero definitivamente no podría criar a un niño. No ahora. No en mucho tiempo.

Me senté ahí incomoda jugando con mis manos, tratando de ignorar las miradas que Damien y Lucien me daban. La puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente para dejar salir a Freddie seguido por Bernat. Ambos tomaron asiento donde estaban antes y rápidamente tome la mano de Freddie. Estaba pensativo, un poco fuera de sí, no sé qué le diría Bernat pero al parecer lo había dejado como en las nubes. Preocupado. ¿Qué habrá sido?

-Muy bien Sam, ya he hablado con Freddie, lo único que tienes que hacer es cooperar, veras que todo estará bien

-¿Cómo puedes decir que todo estará bien? –le conteste enojada –nada de esto puede estar bien !No quiero tener un bebe a los 17 años!

-¡Tranquila! –Dijo Hamilton mirándome intensamente –no tendrás que conservarlo, no tendrás que preocuparte de nada….

-Oh claro, solo de los horribles síntomas de un embarazo y los cambios que le hará a mi cuerpo

-No es tan malo, hay cosas que ayudan con los síntomas, y cremas o cosas así para lo demás, nosotros vendremos una vez a la semana a proveerte de esas cosas, y de comida en fin, de lo necesario, si necesitan algo ya saben ustedes cooperan, yo coopero

-Quiero irme a casa –le conteste enojada

-Valla Camille, hoy estás agresiva… y no me agrada…

-No, solo es la tensión –se apresuró a decir Logan –en realidad, hay una cosa que nos gustaría –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-¿De que se trata?

-Quisiera poder decirle a mi familia que estoy vivo y bien, que no se preocupe

-También a mi padre, y a un par de amigas que son como mi familia –me anime a pedir ya más tranquila, Logan siempre era el más dado a pensar, claro era el mas inteligente de BTR y el que arreglaba los problemas que ellos causaban, una esperanza de salir de aquí creció en mi corazón al recordar que estaba con la persona mas inteligente que había conocido en mi vida.

-Sabia que pedirían eso tarde o temprano, bueno, les dejare hacer una llamada de uno de sus celulares, pero como no los traje será en la próxima visita –escuche a Logan gruñir por lo bajo, sabía que también hacia su mejor intento por no explotar en rabia –así que nos vemos en 7 días chicos, y ya saben, entre más pronto mejor. –sin decir nada mas, Hamilton se puso de pie salió de la casa seguido por sus dos compañeros.

-Maldito bastardo… -gruño Logan poniéndose de pie, me pare detrás de él y lo abrase

-Tranquilo, no vale la pena enojarnos así, no tenemos muchas opciones

-Lo sé, es solo que… sabes como son los chicos y tu padre, no quiero pensar por lo que están pasando

-Todos deben estar muy preocupados… -se dio la vuelta y me abrazo -¿Qué te dijo Hamilton en la cocina? –Logan suspiro y me miro fijamente a los ojos

-Que si en el plazo de tiempo que nos dio no le damos una prueba de embarazo positiva, el o uno de los gemelos iban a tener que… ayudarme –eso no me sorprendió, ya lo sabía –y que si eso era necesario tendrían que deshacerse de mí porque ya no sería útil… -mis ojos se abrieron demasiado

-¿De… deshacerse de ti?

-Si no estás embarazada en un mes, Hamilton personalmente me va a matar… -Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y abrace a Logan fuertemente. Tal vez deseaba no quedar embarazada, tal vez odiaba tener que pasar por eso a los 17 años, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que Hamilton matara a Logan. La simple idea me aterraba. Me sentía asustada, enojada e impotente. Ese hombre nos tenía en la palma de su mano.

Jennifer Knight POV

Yo misma estaba llenando el registro en la policía. El señor Roberts apenas y podía mantenerse en pie y los chicos trataba de consolarlo. Era triste verlo así, su hija era todo para el, y después de buscar en todos los lugares que pudimos decidimos llenar el registro de extravío, la policía iniciaría una investigación, y cabían todas las posibilidades. Y aunque era horrible pensar en ello, lo más seguro a estas alturas era un secuestro. Los oficiales dijeron que esperáramos a recibir una llamada, seguramente el secuestrador querría dinero para liberar a los chicos, y estoy seguro que el señor Roberts daría cualquier cantidad para tener de vuelta a Camille. Ambos chicos eran de los mejores amigos de mi hijo, y también eran como hijos para mí, vi a Logan crecer en el sofá de mi casa literalmente y aunque a Camille apenas la conocía ya se había ganado mi cariño. Me dolía tanto como a los otros chicos pensar que estuvieran heridos, o que los secuestradores les hicieran cualquier daño.

-¿Creen que esto tenga algo que ver con su popularidad? –dijo el oficial sacándome de mi trance

-Bueno, no lo sé, podría ser, Big Time Rush es una banda famosa al igual que Camille Roberts como actriz.

-Aunque de ser así, tal vez se hubieran llevado a los otros chicos también, incluso a Jo y Lucy por ser sus mejores amigas, hasta a mi por ser su hermana –ante la posibilidad que planteo Katie sentí mi corazón doler, el simple hecho de que también pudieran hacerle algo a mis hijos me llenaba de pánico.

-Ese es un buen punto señorita Knignt –el oficial miro unos papeles –muy bien Sra. Knight, le prometo que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos y no descansaremos hasta dar con los muchachos

-Muchas gracias oficial –dije estrechando su mano, el señor Roberts solo asintió.

-Claro… vamos al auto, creo que ahora solo hay que esperar

-Jennifer… gracias, muchas gracias por ayudar con esto –dijo el señor Roberts

-No tiene nada que agradecer, quiero a esos dos chicos como si fueran mis hijos –le conteste sonriendo. Kendall estaba muy callado, solo daba pequeños suspiros y sollozos, esto lo estaba destrozando. Cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento todos se sentaron en el sofá y yo fui a la cocina para prepararles un té.

-¿Seguros que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que alguien se comunique? –pregunto el señor Roberts.

-Me temo que si… es todo lo que queda –le respondí dándole la taza de té, y luego a los chicos–beban esto, las hará sentir mejor

-Gracias Jennifer –dijo el señor Roberts y los chicos solo asintieron –ojala sea pronto, ojala estén bien… mi pequeña Camille… -el comenzó a sollozar por primera vez.

-Tranquilo señor Roberts –hablo por fin Kendall –están juntos, créame, ambos son fuertes y listos, Logan no dejara que nada le pase a Camille, y Camille no dejara que nada le pase a Logan, se protegerán porque se aman, estarán bien y volverán con nosotros –Kendall miro a un punto en el vacío con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –estarán seguros porque están juntos- James abrazo a Kendall y ambos comenzaron a sollozar, luego Carlos abrazo al castaño y gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus orbes chocolate, esa escena era conmovedora. Viaje en el tiempo hasta cuando vivíamos en Minnesota y el padre de Kendall murió los 4 chicos lloraban desconsoladamente, era igual que ahora solo que faltaba Logan. Mis ojos se cristalizaron y sentí como Katie me abrazo por la cintura y la vi fijamente, también estaba lagrimeando. Todos en ese apartamento llorábamos sin parar, extrañábamos a los chicos.

Una hora después todos estaban tranquilos mirando a un punto fijo en la nada. Entonces recordé a Joanna, la mamá de Logan.

-¿Creen que deberíamos avisarle a Joanna?- Pregunte mirando a los tres chicos frente a mi.

-Cierto había olvidado a la Sra. Mitchell- dijo James

-No, tal vez lo encontremos antes y solo la preocuparíamos, recuerden que esta enferma del corazón.- dijo mi hijo rubio.

-Si tiene hip…hipe…hipertensión, me lo recordaba tantas veces mi amigo medico que lo aprendí.- dijo el latino con una sonrisa triste.

Después llegaron Jo y Lucy, les contamos todo y también lloraron por sus amigos. Prometieron que los encontraríamos, yo también tengo esa esperanza.


	3. La llamada

**Nuevo capitulo, ya saben la historia no es mia si no de JanetStroke16**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo tengo el humilde trabajo de adaptar.**

**Perdon, no me habia dado cuenta de como se habia subido el capitulo pero ya lo arregle.**

**Si me equivoco en los nombres aqui se los dejo para que no se confundan:**

**Freddie- Logan**

**Sam- Camille**

**Bernat- Hamilton**

**Lucien- Benjamin**

**Damien- Edward**

**Spencer- Sra. Knight**

**Marisa Benson- Scott Roberts.**

**Carly- cualquiera de los otros chicos.**

Camille POV -Nunca voy a dejar que alguien te haga daño… -susurró Logan y beso mi frente aún encima de mí, ambos acostados en la cama, desnudos. Era la primera vez que hacíamos el amor en esa casa, y naturalmente lo habíamos disfrutado tanto como siempre, incluso había sido un poco diferente en el buen sentido, ya que había sido nuestra primera vez sin protección, lo cual también me asustaba un poco, teníamos que… pero seguía sintiéndome aterrada. Sin embargo en esos momentos, en los que mi cuerpo se recuperaba de la embriaguez de las sensaciones y él me decía esas palabras me hacía sentir mejor, era lo que necesitaba para recuperar las fuerzas.

-Ya lo sé mon ciel –le sonreí –tampoco voy a dejar que alguien te haga algo Loggie –con él era mas cursi de lo normal. El me sonrió y puso sus labios sobre los míos –eso fue diferente…

-Se siente bien –El sabia a que me refería, siempre lo sabia –aunque preferiría no hacerte pasar por esto…

-Ya lo se ma vie… ya lo sé… -puso su cabeza entre mis pechos sosteniendo su peso en sus codos, y aunque no podía verlo sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados –Crees que los chicos le hayan avisado a tu mama –El suspiró

-No lo sé… pero lo más seguro es que si, tu papá ya debe de haber llamado a la casa blanca…

-En realidad espero que haga algo así y pueda encontrarnos –puse mis manos en sus hombros y comencé a hacer pequeños círculos con las yemas de mis dedos

-Yo también…no pudo dejar de pensar en mi mamá, esta enferma de hipertensión ¿sabias que con una impresión así podía morir?, la amo, es mi mama y estoy preocupado, y los chicos, las chicas, mamá Knight, deben estar muy preocupados todos –su voz se quebró

-Hey, tranquilo, Hamilton nos dejara llamar, y sabrán que estamos bien, luego buscaran la manera de sacarnos de aquí, todo va a estar bien mon ciel –continué acariciando su espalda y sentí como sus dedos comenzaron a trazar pequeñas líneas en mis costados

-Eso espero… -su aliento choco contra uno de mis pechos enviando escalofríos hacia mi espalda. Sentí sus labios dejando húmedos besos por mi pecho para luego bajar hacia mi estomago -Oh,¿enserio mon ciel? ¿De nuevo?

-Oh si, muy enserio –dijo con una suave risa depositando un beso en mi ombligo para después trazar con su lengua el camino de ahí hacia mi centro. Cuando su lengua toco esa parte tan sensible mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente al momento, mis manos a los lados de su cabeza tomando su cabello con fuerza mientras mis caderas se movían con voluntad propia tratando de sentirlo más cerca. -Oh, mon ciel… -su lengua comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, haciéndome mover frenéticamente debajo de él, a veces se especializaba en torturarme, deteniéndose justo al borde, otras veces le gustaba llevarme al límite una y otra vez, a veces era rápido y frenético, o podría ser muy lento y dulce. Con Logan el sexo era totalmente impredecible. Por eso lo amaba. Y por muchas otras razones claro. Cuando sentí uno de sus dedos en mi entrada, deslizándose lentamente supe que esta era una de esas veces en las que le gustaba llevarme al límite una y otra vez, esas veces que me dejaban casi sin respirar y rogándole que se detuviera. Sentí ese familiar cosquilleo de ansiedad en el estomago preparándome para lo que venía. La sensación se fue construyendo rápidamente entre mis piernas, comencé a gemir involuntariamente, más fuerte de lo que quería. Y entonces ahí estaba, la explosión al alcanzar el orgasmo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar… -Loggie… Loggie…. Oh…. Dios! –ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que había pasado, tan rápido que cuando reaccione mis manos ya estaban en sus hombros y sus labios sobre los míos. Tan pronto como llegue al clímax él se levanto y se deslizo dentro de mí. Ese pequeño y apuesto era mi novio. Yo estaba tan sensible aun, y el estaba yendo a un ritmo tan rápido, que en cuestión de pocos minutos me sentía llegando al límite de nuevo.

-Vamos, vamos cariño, de nuevo, déjalo ir, déjame sentirlo –su voz era profunda y suave, suficiente para enviarme de nuevo al paraíso, clavando mis uñas en su espalda mientras el tomaba mi boca con la suya, su lengua acariciando la mía, ahogando los sonidos que luchaban por salir de mi boca –oh ¿douceur (dulzura)… de nuevo? ¿Vamos por otro? –Lo mire entre asustada y asombrada. Si me volvía a tocar ahí estaba tan sensible aún que estaba segura de que explotaría al instante.

-No puedo… mon ciel… es mucho….

-Claro que puedes, vamos, otro –su boca cubrió uno de mis pechos haciéndome gemir de nuevo mientras volvía a aumentar su ritmo, luego llevo una de sus manos hacia mi centro frotando mi clítoris con sus dedos.

-Oh Dios… oh dios… mon ciel… Loggie… -mis manos se movían por toda su espalda, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía, solo podía sentir el inicio de mi orgasmo construyéndose, podía sentir que sería más intenso y fuerte que los otros, era casi dolorosamente placentero, y entonces ahí estaba de nuevo, con un grito tan agudo que estoy segura de que algún vidrio podría romperse, sentí mis paredes contraerse alrededor de él mientras el orgasmo se expandía por todo mi cuerpo nublando mi vista y embriagando mis sentidos.

-Oh, sí… dios… douceur… douceur…. CAMILLE…. –el llego al borde esta vez, justo después de mi, enterrando su cara en mi cuello, deteniéndose poco a poco hasta que los dos nos quedamos completamente quietos, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Luego de unos minutos bese su mejilla justo al lado de mi rostro, empujándolo de encima de mí para que ambos quedáramos frente a frente.

-Tienes que avisarme cuando planees hacer algo así, un día de estos me causaras un paro cardiaco mon ciel… -el rio sin ganas, lucia exhausto

-Así no es tan divertido princesa… -murmuró levantando un poco la cabeza para besarme. Mire el reloj en la pared, era temprano pero ambos estábamos agotados y no teníamos nada más que hacer

-vamos a dormir bebe, la princesa se siente cansada –el solo asintió, ya medio dormido, me envolvió en sus brazos y ambos nos entregamos al descanso.

Logan POV

Una semana. Se ha ido ya una semana entera y aunque Camille y yo hemos tenido plena diversión la situación no deja de ser critica. Hoy se supone Hamilton vendrá a visitarnos de nuevo y nos dejara hacer una llamada. Lo único que quiero es poder decirle a los chicos que estoy vivo y que estaré bien. Y después de eso lo que más quisiera es que puedan encontrarnos y que Camille no esté embarazada, pero lo hemos hecho tantas veces esta semana que si la prueba de embarazo sale negativa, definitivamente algo en el sistema de alguno de los dos debe estar mal. No me quejo, y hacer el amor con Camille siempre es increíble, pero… ella está asustada y lo sé, aunque se esconda detrás de esa mascara de fuerza le aterra un embarazo a los 17, aunque seria una madre muy amorosa. La verdad a mi también, para nada quiero que ella sufra. Pero en fin. Lo he dicho ya miles de veces ¿tenemos acaso otra opción? No.

La contemple acostada al lado de mí, pasando uno de mis dedos por su espalda desnuda. Los rayos del sol hacían brillar su hermoso cabello castaño. Deje mis dedos perderse en sus rizos. Ella tiene razón, somos tan cursis y sentimentales. Me sorprendí a mi mismo imaginando como podría lucir nuestro bebe. ¿Sería un niño o una niña? ¿con el cabello castaño y ondulado como ella o negro y lacio como yo? ¿Un amante de la ciencia y la música o de la actuación? Tal vez de las tres.

Definitivamente si bien no quería tener un bebe justo ahora, mucho menos quería abandonarlo, dejarlo para que esos bastardos lo vendieran a Dios sabe qué personas. ¿Podrían darle un buen futuro a mi hijo? ¿Lo tratarían bien? ¿Podrían amarlo como Camille y yo lo haríamos? Sin duda la idea de abandonarlo me hacía sentir peor que la idea de tenerlo ahora. Estaba casi seguro de que cuando saliera de ahí haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para tenerlo de vuelta. Pero… ¿Cuál serian los pensamientos de Camille al respecto? Si fuera necesario en un futuro tendría que hablar con ella. Por ahora, algo en mi no quería saber a detalle su opinión. Ya sabía que ella no quería embarazarse, y que estaba segura de que no podríamos criar un bebe, pero… si al final tuviéramos que elegir entre darlo o quedárnoslo ¿Qué elegiría Camille?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella comenzó a estirarse, y luego se giro hacia mí, acercándose y acurrucándose contra mí poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Buenos días mon ciel…

-Buenos días douceur…

-¿Hoy es la semana cierto?

-Así es douceur, una semana –ambos suspiramos y yo sonreí

-¿A qué hora crees que vengan Hamilton y sus estúpidos gemelos?

-hum… no lo sé… ¿quieres levantarte ya?

-Sí, vamos a tomar un baño y después a desayunar ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien, vamos

En realidad era una casa muy hermosa. Me pregunto si alguna vez vivió ahí una familia normal, o si Hamilton la compro solo para sus oscuros propósitos, o incluso si él la había mandado a construir. El baño tenia incluso un jacuzzi, así que Camille y yo nos quedamos un buen rato ahí, con ella sentada entre mis piernas y su espalda recargada en mi pecho, en un confortable y agradable silencio.

-¿Crees que podamos pedirles algo de música nueva? ¿Actual? ¿One Direction?- dijo eso solo para molestarme sabia que nosotros odiábamos a eso cuatro británicos y un irlandés.

-Claro si los prefieres a ellos – dije con resentimiento en mi voz.

-Oh tal vez a una la mejor banda del mundo, Big Time Rush- dijo sonriéndome- en esa banda hay un chico muy guapo su nombre es Kendall Knight- ante su comentario me puse muy celoso.

-Claro, si el es muy guapo y comprendo que lo ames.- dije enojado

-Pero hay uno mucho mas guapo y se llama Logan Mitchell, es tan tierno, hermoso cuando esta celoso como ahora, vuelve locas a todas las rushers lo cual me pone muy celosa porque me puede dejar por una de ellas…- la interrumpí con un beso en los labios.

- Y que jamás te dejara porque te ama y quiere compartir el resto de su vida contigo.- dije sobre sus labios.

-Lo sé, porque yo también lo amo. Ahora vamos doctor, sácame de aquí y sécame con una toalla, que estoy hambrienta

-Como ordene princesa Puse mis manos debajo de sus brazos para levantarla conmigo, el agua escurriendo por su espalda, hasta su trasero y sus piernas obtuvo mi completa atención, esa era una vista tan sexy… Salí de la bañera y luego la ayude a salir, tome un par de toallas y nos envolví a ambos con ellas. Camille tomo una toalla extra y la enredo en su cabello.

-¡uhgr! ¡Esto es horrible! –Dijo Camille frustrada revolviendo entre sus cajones de ropa

-Creo que esta por demás preguntar si odias la ropa que Hamilton trajo para ti.

-¡Claro que la odio! Me siento tan… Lucy… apuesto a que ella amaría toda esta ropa negra y con calaveras…

-Yo pienso que luces hermosa en cualquier ropa… incluso más sin ropa… Regrese a buscar un par de jeans y una camisa. Yo no me quejaba mucho de mi ropa, en realidad era demasiado neutra, camisas de polo como las que solía usar, con botones, a cuadros, chalecos, corbatas… si, no lucia muy diferente. Termine de abotonar mi camisa y note que Camille me miraba con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es gracioso douceur?

-A veces pienso que Hamilton ya te conocía y sabia que tipo de ropa te gustaba –La mire fijamente sonriendo también….

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-Se nos acabo el helado de chocolate- dijo triste sosteniendo el envase vacio

-oh… eso es malo… -¿malo? Es terrible! ¿Qué comeré de postre ahora ahora?

-Podemos hacer un pastel, de seguro traerá mas

-Más le vale que lo traiga… pff, ya que –arrojo el envase a la basura –muy bien mon ciel sorpréndeme!

-Oh no, todas las mañanas me dices "sorpréndeme" para que ye haga de comer, anda ayúdame a hacer el desayuno!- a Camille nunca le ha gustado hacer de comer o limpiar la casa.

-Oh… ¡pero mon ciel!

-¡douceur! ¡Tu cocinas excelente!

-¡Pero tengo tanta flojera!

-Siempre tienes flojera douceur, anda –tome su mano y la levante del banco –ayúdame a hacer jugo, ven…

-Bueno, puedo hacer jugo sentada…

-Como quieras, solo has jugo –saque un sartén y demás cosas para hacer el desayuno mientras Camille exprimía naranjas y cantaba alegremente "Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, around you, oh oh oh and nothing even matters, and nothing even matters''

Eran ya alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando Camille y yo estábamos viendo la televisión en la sala, cuando escuchamos el familiar sonido de los seguros en la puerta siendo abiertos. Unos momentos más tarde, efectivamente, entro Hamilton seguido por los gemelos que cargaban varias bolsas que parecían de supermercado, ambos desaparecieron tras las puertas de la cocina.

-¡Hola, hola! ¿Como están? ¿Que tal su primera semana? –Ni Camille ni yo dijimos nada… solo lo miramos fijamente con odio –¡vamos! ¿Tan mal estuvo? ¡No me digan que no se han divertido! Tienen la casa entera para ustedes solos!

-Quiero llamar a mi familia… -le dije simplemente

-Oh eso… claro, claro Logan, traje tú celular, pero primero hablemos, ¿han estado trabajando en mi pedido? –Los gemelos regresaron en ese momento para pararse donde siempre, detrás de Hamilton.

-Si, Hamilton… hemos estado trabajando –dijo Camille en un tono amenazador que nunca había escuchado –ahora danos el teléfono…

-Hey Cami, Cami, cada vez que te veo estas más agresiva

-¡Así soy yo! así que aprende a lidiar con ello –Hamilton levanto las cejas incrédulo y yo solo reí

-Créeme, está hablando enserio –Comencé ante su atónita expresión –no lo tomes a mal, así es ella, ahora ¿nos dejaras llamar?- Mentí, porque en realidad ella era la persona mas tierna y dulce que había conocido.

-Claro, ya se los dije, pero primero un par de cosas, las bolsas que dejaron en la cocina los gemelos, es mas comida, y bueno, cosas que creemos necesitaran…

-¿Trajeron mas Helado? –interrumpió Camille, Hamilton le dio una mirada confundida….

-Si… trajimos más helado….

-Bien, asegúrate de traer de ese cada semana de galleta

-Así lo hare, recuerden, ustedes cooperan, yo coopero… hablando de ello… si han estado trabajando en eso, ¿creen que podríamos hacer una prueba ahora? –sentí a Camille tensarse a lado de mi, incluso yo me sentí algo mareado…

-¿No es muy pronto? –Dijo por fin Camille –digo, han sido solo 6 días, el resultado podría no ser cierto…

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero la próxima semana es el gran día, chicos, tienen su primera oportunidad para darme una prueba de embarazo positiva, y espero que así sea

-Y después de que la prueba sea positiva… ¿Qué?

-Bueno, esperaremos un poco para hacer un ultrasonido, saber el sexo del bebe…

-¿Ultrasonido? –Pregunté confundido –¿llevaras a Camille a un hospital?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no, ¿vez esa habitación? –Señalo a ese cuarto siempre cerrado con llave –ahí hay toda clase de equipo médico que nos ayudara a todo, los ultrasonidos, el parto, los primeros días de observación del bebe… tú sabes –hablaba del tema con tanta naturalidad que me provocaba nauseas, como si se tratara de una camada de cachorros –Benjamin es un doctor profesional así que todo está cubierto Camille, estarás bien

-¡Odio que digas eso! Claro que NO estaré bien!

-¡Escucha! No me importa si eres así –casi grito poniéndose repentinamente de pie señalando a Camille –¡No me gustan esas actitudes! –instintivamente me puse de pie parándome protectoramente delante de ella.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Se calmara! –Le conteste mirándolo intensamente, no me importaba nada, no iba a hacerle algún daño a Camille –entiéndela! Esto no es un maldito juego Hamilton! Es un embarazo! Tiene derecho a estar asustada! –el pareció considerar mis palabras ya que respiro profundo y volvió a sentarse, después también me senté

-Está bien… está bien, pero tiene que aprender a controlarse. Ok, ahora, antes de la llamada, ¿necesitan algo más?

-Estábamos pensando tal vez pudieras traernos música, como, nueva música…

-¿Cuántas veces al día tienen sexo?

-¿Qué? –Dije atónito por la pregunta

-Solo contesta, ¿cuántas?

-No… no lo sé, no las cuento!

-¿Eso significa que son muchas?

-Regularmente… si… -Camille también lo miraba confundida

-Está bien, les traeré música. Apunta que interpretes –uno de los gemelos le dio un cuadernillo y una pluma a Camille quien enseguida empezó a escribir

-¿Algo más?

-Pues… creo que no… solo la llamada

-Muy bien, te daré el teléfono, solo una llamada, todos estaremos aquí, exactamente donde estamos, no puedes obviamente tratar de dar señas de donde estas, no puedes decirles lo que quiero, solo puedes decirle que no quiero dinero, y que los dos estarán bien, que no se molesten en buscarlos. Edward… -El otro gemelo saco de su bolsillo mi iphone y lo tome, no puedo negar que lo había extrañado, lo contemple unos momentos en mis manos y luego mire a Camille

-¿Qué esperas Logan?

-¿Qué numero debo marcar?

-Pues el de mi papá…

-O tal vez el del 2j…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es más fácil que uno de ellos valla por tu papá a que el se bloquee y no pueda moverse de donde esta…

-Buen punto… ahora marca

-claro… -teclee el numero del 2j después de tres tonos pensé que no había nadie en casa, y cuando estaba a punto de colgar…

-oh por Dios, oh por Dios –Era Carlos, Camille se coloco más cerca de mí al escuchar su voz y tomo mi brazo –¿Logan? ¿Logan eres tú? ¡Logan háblame! ¡James! ¡James date prisa!

Carlos POV

Una semana. Ha pasado ya una semana y no tenemos ni rastro ni pista de donde pueden estar Camille y Logan. Cada día me siento peor, incluso me siento débil y cansado al igual que los demas, aunque Kendall es el que esta peor de nosotros tres… Los extraño horriblemente y me hacen falta, la Sra. Knight trata de ayudarnos pero es inútil, simplemente no puedo. ¿Y el Sr. Roberts?.El pobre casi ha perdido el juicio, no ha ido a trabajar en días y se la pasa deprimido sentado junto a su teléfono, y cada vez que suena contesta gritando el nombre de Camille Es algo verdaderamente triste. El nos conto que ha perdido a toda su familia y quiere que nuestra amiga sea la exepción.

Cuando este viernes por la noche tuvimos que cancelar el concierto de Los Angeles y dimos la explicación del por qué, todas las rusher se enterarón. Nuestra bandeja de entrada está a punto de explotar, todo mundo está preocupado. Los oficiales nos autorizaron a hacerlo, así tal vez el secuestrador se vería bajo presión al saber que tenía un par de celebridades en su poder y se comunicaría de una buena vez.

Palmwoods es horrible, sin las escenas dramaticas de Camille, sin las advertencias de Logan para que no hagamos alguna travesura, pero sobretodo sin nuestras ganas de hacer travesuras todo es aburrido, la gente no deja de preguntarnos a diario como van las cosas, es molesto pero sé que lo hacen porque se preocupan, bueno algunos, otros solo por saber el chisme.

Y en este momento era domingo, sin nada que hacer, solo viendo iCarly en la laptop de Loggie, el show había perdido todo sentido para mí… cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó. Como siempre me precipite a ver el identificador, vi de reojo como James salió corriendo de nuestro cuarto y me miraba. Mis ojos se concentraron en reconocer el numero… oh por dios… no podía ser! ¡Por fin! ¡Era el número de Logan! Con una sonrisa mire a James, rapidamente todos salierón de sus habitaciones, Jo estaba con Kendall y los dos salierón con los ojos hinchados.

-¡Ve a traer al señor Roberts rápido! –James salió corriendo al mismo tiempo que yo levante eufórico el teléfono, casi se cae de mis manos pero logre ponerlo en mi oreja -oh por Dios, oh por Dios –Mire a la puerta abierta esperando ver al Sr. Roberts–¿Loggie? ¿Loggie eres tú? ¡Logan háblame! ¡James! ¡James date prisa!

-¿Carlos?–La voz de Logan al otro lado de la línea fue como música para mis oídos –¿Carlos está el padre de Camille por ahí? ¿Podrías llamarle?

-¡oh por Dios! Ya viene! ¿Logan dónde demonios estas? ¿Esta Camille contigo? ¿Están bien? ¿Como están? ¿Donde están? ¿Que está pasando? –no podía dejar de hablar, estaba emocionado, asustado, sobresaltado, feliz, triste, esperanzado, desesperado, todo al mismo tiempo. En ese momento James entro con el Sr. Roberts ambos corriendo –escucha el padre de Camille, está aquí, pondré el altavoz –el gesto de el señor Roberts fue de sorpresa ante mis palabras, entonces presione el pequeño botón azul

-¿Papá? ¿Papá estás ahí? –pregunto Camille al otro lado del teléfono

-¡oh mi pequeña Camille! –Scott Roberts rompió a llorar dejándose caer de rodillas frente al teléfono –¿Hija donde estas? ¿Que paso? ¿Estas bien?

-Escucha papá, todos, solo escuchen, estamos bien y no nos harán daño mientras cooperemos pero…

-¿Qué? –Gritamos asustados –¿harán? ¿Quiénes? ¿Están secuestrados?

-Así es…- dijo Logan al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Donde está el secuestrador? –Dijo mamá Knight– ¿Cuánto dinero quieren? ¿Qué quiere Logan? Lo conseguiremos enseguida!

-No es dinero mama Knight… es… no puedo decírtelo, no es sencillo, solo quiero que sepas que estamos bien, que no te preocupes, dentro de lo que cabe, estamos bien, estaremos bien, es solo que… nos tendrán aquí por un buen tiempo, pero todo va a estar bien, eso esperamos…

-Camille,¡hija dime donde estas!

-No puedo papá, no me dejan y aunque me dejaran no tengo idea, es un lugar apartado, no tengo idea de donde estamos papá… solo cálmate ¿si?

-¡No puedo calmarme Camille! ¿Cómo me pides que me calme?

-sé que es difícil chicos, pero necesito que sean fuertes, necesito que todos lo sean, vamos a estar bien, todo va a estar bien, de ser posible te llamare exactamente cada semana, es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora ¿entendido?

-Oh chicos… -sollozo Jo –solo quiero que vuelvan a casa…

-Yo también amiga… yo también…-dijo Camille- ¿ Esta Lucy?

- Hola Cam- dijo Lucy con los ojos cristalizados- ¡Te extraño!

- Yo también.

-¡Logan, Camille los quiero!- Grito Katie llorando

-Nosotros también pequeña- dijeron al unísono

-¡Hey BTR!

-Todos presentes, excepto tú –Contestamos enseguida acercándonos al teléfono. - ¿Ya le dijeron a mi mamá?

-No, sabemos que esta enferma y preferimos no avisarle- dijo Kendall con la voz entre cortada.

- Esta enferma de hip… hipertensión.- dije intentando contener el llanto

-Muy bien Litos, aprendiste. Gracias, por favor no le digan.

-Así haremos –dijimos todos- los extrañamos.

-Yo también chicos- dijo triste. -Vamos Logan, cuelga ya, se termino el tiempo –Escuchamos la voz de un hombre en el fondo y los 8 fruncimos el seño. Sin duda era el secuestrador -Tenemos que irnos, les llamaremos dentro de 7 días

-¡Camille no cuelgues hija por favor!

-Te amo papá, tengo que colgar… Adiós Kenny, Jo, Lucy, Jamie, Litos, Katie, mamá Knight, papá Roberts, los amamos – dijeron con la voz entrecortada- Sr. Roberts no dejare que le pase nada a Cami

-Gracias Logan… -dijo Scott sonriendo tristemente

-Cuídense mucho! Los amo! –Grite rápidamente para poder despedirme. Lo siguiente que escuchamos fue el sonido de la línea, la llamada había terminado. Los ocho nos miramos por unos momentos…

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Tenemos que avisarle a la policía lo que acaba de suceder, ellos sabrán que hacer –el Sr. Scott solo asintió poniéndose de pie, los demás hicimos lo mismo para después encaminarnos al departamento de policía.

**Reviews por favor**


End file.
